onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ryuzaburo Otomo
thumb|150px|Ōtomo Ryūzaburō Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (大友 龍三郎 Ōtomo Ryūzaburō, nacido el 18 de mayo de 1952 en Tokyo) es seiyū, actor y narrador. Está afiliado con Aoni Production desde diciembre del 2006, y también con 81 Produce y Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. Ōtomo es un hombre alto (mide 186 cm.), de voz grave y risa estridente; lo que le hace especialmente adecuado para interpretar personajes que se caractericen por presentar un aspecto calmado y sosegado, pero una personalidad traicionera y solapada. También se conoce el dato de que su grupo sanguíneo es A. Ha participado tanto en programas infantiles, como Mahōjin Guru Guru (como Lord Giri) y Montana Jones (como Zero); encarnando villanos de alto calibre, entre otros en Yūsha Keisatsu J-Decker (como Jūsan Saejima). También ha sustituido en alguna ocasión a otros seiyū, como 'Shigezō Sasaoka', 'Eiji Kanie', 'Shinji Nakae', 'Daisuke Gōri' y 'Hirotaka Suzuoki' tras sus muertes. En One Piece, es el encargado de dar voz a Sir Crocodile (Cocodrilo en el doblaje español). Roles interpretados 'Series' 1979 *''The Ultraman'' (Roiger) 1980 *''Zenderman'' (Musashi) 1985 *''Mitsume ga Tōru'' (Macbeth) 1988 *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Kaseki no Maō) 1991 *''Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi'' (Dong Zhuo) 1992 *''O~i! Ryoma'' (Gurabā) *''[Shin-chan|Crayon Shin-chan(Pippen) '''1994' *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Dabra) *''Ginga Sengoku Gunyū Den Rai'' (Geni) *''Kitaretsu Daihyakka'' (Priest) *''Macross 7'' (Suren Rangu) *''Montana Jones'' (Lord Zero, Feudal Lord) *''Tottemo! Luckyman'' (Senkaoman, Hitman) *''Yūsha Keisatsu J-Decker'' (Jūsan Saejima, Narrator) 1995 *''Aris Tantei Kyoku'' (Urufu-san) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (Oyado) *''Kaitō Saint Tail'' (Board Chairman) *''Kūsōkagashi Sekai Gulliver Boy'' (Paeria) *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Lord Giri (second voice)) *''Virtua Fighter'' (Jeffry McWild) 1996 *''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! series'' (Doctor Ōgami) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Liu Xing Long,Forma Giant) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' series'' (Oboro Kuroma, Mizutora, Kaiwanao)'' *''Jigoku Sensei Nūbē'' (Sauraki) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Okita, Shōji Mutsuda) *''Yūsha Shirei Dagwon'' (Super Lifeform Genocide) 1997 *''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! WGP'' (Principal) *''Chō Mashin Eiyūden Wataru' (Kurogane no Kenō)'' *''Dr. Slump'' (Unmō, Enma Daiō) *''Dragon Ball GT Special: Gokū Gaiden! Yūki no Akashishi ha Shiseikyū'' (Yōmaō) *''Hakugei Densetsu'' (Barba) *''Kindaichi Shōnen no Jigenbo'' (Zensuke Ōkōchi) *''Kyūketsu Hime Miyu'' (Kami-Ma Garyū) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Atsushi Mori practitioner) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Fūki (second episode)) *''Weiß Kreuz'' (Shigemi Yokō) 1998 *''AWOL -Absent Without Leave-'' (Zack Landis) *''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!!'' Max (Gen-san) *''BB-Daman Bakugaiden'' (Darkmazā, Dark Emperor) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Abdoul Hakimu) *''Kurogane Communication'' (Industrial Enterprise Master) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Shirō Hiraoka) *''Pocket Monsters'' (Fushigibane, Woodsman) *''Sentimental Journey'' (Gakkōrei (Boss)) *''Trigun'' (Denim) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (Ushio) 1999 *''Digimon Adventure(Vamdamon, VenomVamdemon) *''Excel Saga (Doctor Kabapu) *''Gregory Horror Show'' (Chef of Hell) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Criminal A, Hiruta, Michiaki Okuda) 2000 *''Doki Doki Densetsu Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Lord Giri) *''InuYasha (Hōsenki) *''Meitantei Conan (Arson offender) *''Pocket Monsters (Muramase) '''2001' *''Chō Gals! Kotobukiran'' (Mami's Father) *''Ōdorobō Jing'' (Baffle D'Ice) 2002 *''Digimon Frontier(Cherubimon) *''Dragon Drive (Saizō Toki) *''One Piece'' (Sir Crocodile) 2003 *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Gérard) *''Astro Boy'' (Gafu) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (Gunkan) *''Divergence Eve'' (Luke Walker) *''Gungrave'' (Bear Walken) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (Demolt) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Saguru Itakura) *''Jūbei Ninpūchō: Ryūhōgyoku Hen'' (Tessai) *''Planetes'' (Hakim Ashmead) 2004 *''Bōken Ō Beet'' (Grunide) *''Initial D Fourth Stage'' (Kōzō Hoshino) *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' (Kichizō Kumada) *''Meitantei Conan'' (Detective) *''Samurai 7'' (Genzō) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Ishimatsu (episodes 3 and 4)) *''Tenjō Tenge'' (Kaiba Natsume) 2005 *''Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu'' (Daimon, Darius the Seventeenth) *''Pani Poni Dash!'' (Hirosuke) *''Speed Grapher'' (Father Kanda) 2006 *''Kiba'' (J Rock) *''Sōten no Ken (Ke-Rong Jin)'' 2007 *''Himawari''!'' (Businessman)'' 2008 *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Homer Katagiri)'' 2009 *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Buccaneer)'' *''Keroro Gunsō (Witness)'' 2010 *''Kiddy Girl-and (Basil)'' *''Dragon Ball Kai (Porunga, Gyuumao, King Cold)'' 'OVA' *''El-Hazard'' (Galus) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Sandoru Ararukon) *''Macross Zero'' (D. D. Ivanov) *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki'' (D3) 'Películas en cine' *''Lupin III: Dead or Alive'' (Chief warden, officer) *''Episode of Alabasta: La princesa del desierto y los piratas'' (Sir Crocodile) *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' (Nanto Roos) *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (Venusaur) *''Soreike! Anpanman: Palm of the Hand to the Sun'' (Great black devil) *''Tenchi Muyo! in Love'' (Troublemaker) Videojuegos *''Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War'' (Captain Dominic "Vulture" Zubov) *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' (Ghost Eye) *''American McGee's Alice'' (Cheshire Cat) *''Brave Saga 2'' (Jūsan Saejima) *''Burning Rangers'' (Big Randoman) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' (Uka Uka) *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' (Uka Uka) *''Crash Bash'' (Uka Uka) *''Crash Nitro Kart'' (Uka Uka) *''Crash Team Racing'' (Uka Uka) *''Crash Twinsanity'' (Uka Uka) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (Dabra) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Dabra) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi [series] (Dabra) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (Musha Gundam) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Judge Magister Zargabaath) *''Garasunobara'' (Kunio Hachiya) *''Gungrave'' (Bear Walken) *''The Last Blade'' (Zantetsu) *''The Last Remnant'' (The Conqueror) *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (Napalm Man) *''Mega Man X4'' (General) *''Musou Orochi: Rebirth of the Demon Lord'' (Taira no Kiyomori) *''Ninja Gaiden 2'' (Genshin) *''Power Stone 2'' (Gourmand) *''Psychic Force 2012'' (Gudeath) *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' (Black Doom) *''Solid Force'' (Yulgen Froint) *''Soulcalibur II'' (Astaroth) *''Soulcalibur III'' (Astaroth) *''Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition'' (Astaroth) *''Soulcalibur Legends'' (Astaroth Alpha) *''Soulcalibur IV'' (Astaroth) *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' (Crosell) *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (Darth Vader) *''Super Robot Wars series'' (Euzeth Gozzo, Ashura, Q Bosu, Buritai 7018, Gadesu, Ganan, Emperor Warusa) *''Tales of Legendia'' (Maurits, Nerifes) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (Buritai Kuridaniku) Como doblador *''24(Habib Marwan) *Alien: resurrección'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Johner) *''Aliens'' (TV Asahi Special Edition) (Private Mark Drake) *''Batman & Robin'' (Mr. Freeze) *''Casino Royale'' (TV Asahi edition) (Steven Obanno) *''Cobra'' (TV Asahi edition) (Night Slasher) *''Con Air'' (DVD edition) (Diamond Dog) *''Daredevil(Kingpin) *''Das Boot (DVD edition) (Ario) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (TV edition) (Leon) *''The Glimmer Man'' (DVD edition) (Donald Cunningham) *''The Green Mile'' (DVD edition) (John Coffey) *''Highlander'' (TV Asahi edition) (The Kurgan) *''Joy Ride'' (Rusty Nail) *''Judge'' Dredd (Zed) *''Mad Max 2'' (TBS edition) (Wez) *''Major League'' (VHS/DVD edition) (Pedro) *''Hombres de negro'' (Edgar the Bug) *''Hombres de negro II'' (Video and DVD edition) (Pineal Eye) *''The Mummy'' (High Priest Imhotep) *''The Mummy Returns'' TV edition (High Priest Imhotep) *''Ordinary Decent Criminal'' (Noel Quigley) *''Payback'' (Video and DVD edition) (Bronson) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (Bo'sun) *''Depredador'' edition (Billy) *''Depredador 2'' edition (King Willie) *''Resident Evil'' (VHS/DVD edition) (One) *''Rush Hour'' (Luke) *''Six days, seven nights'' edition (Jager) *''Soldier of Fortune, Inc.'' (Deacon 'Deke' Reynolds) *''Street Fighter: La última batalla'' edition (Zangief) *''The Terminator'' (T-800) *''Timecop'' (Cole) *''Tom and Huck'' (Injun Joe) *''Trespass'' (Savon) 'Animación' *''Home on the Range'' (Rico the Bounty Hunter) *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' Series (Kingpin) *''Tortugas Ninja'' TV Tokyo edition (Rat King, Chakahachi) BS2 edition (Leatherhead) *''Toonsylvania'' (Phil) *''X-Men'' Tokyo edition'' (Magneto)'' 'Tokusatsu' *''Super Sentai'' Series *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' of Nopperabō) *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' (Voice of Javius the First) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' (Voice of Don Dolnero) *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (Voice of Gorie Yen) *''Metal Hero'' [Series *''B-Fighter Kabuto'' (Voice of Astral Saber/Kabuterios) *''Kamen Rider'' series *''Kamen Rider Hibiki Hyper'' Video (Bakeneko) *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (Chinomanako/Chinomanako Diend Form) *''Ultraman'' series *''Ultraman Mebius: The Armored Darkness'' (Voice of Armored Darkness) *''Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers'' (Voice of Super Alien Hipporit) *''Tomica Hero Rescue Fire'' finale (Don Kaen) 'Other roles' *''Dragon Ball Z Infinite World PV'' *''Hamlet'' (Marcellus) *''Sengoku Raiden Championship VTR Narration'' (Sengoku ~Daigojin~) Categoría:Seiyū